Aizen de Tukang Siomay
by 5862-senbonzakura
Summary: Berlatar setelah winter war. Aizen yang menyerah kepada Soul Society kemudian bekerja sebagai seorang tukang siomay! Sukseskah Aizen menjual seluruh siomaynya? One-shot. Please read and review! don't like, don't read!


Heyaaa! Ketemu lagi dengan 5862-senbonzakura! Kali ini saya akan membuat cerita one-shot yang sangat gaje bin abal binti aneh! Awalnya cerita ini tercipta karena keisengan saya dan imajinasi saya yang sudah melewati batas. Karena ini fic one-shot pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf jika ada yang aneh atau sebagainya *bow*.

**Disclaimer: ***tereak make toa mesjid* **BLEACH ITU PUNYA TITE KUBO-SENSEEEEEEEEIII!**

**WARNING: OOC, OC, gaje, abal, aneh, alur kecepetan (moga-moga sih kagak…), typo yang tersebar dimana-mana, bahasa gak baku, de el el.**

* * *

**5862-senbonzakura proudly present:**

**Aizen de Tukang Siomay**

* * *

Setelah Aizen menyerah kepada Soul Society, Aizen dan para espadanya tidak pernah lagi mengganggu kelangsungan hidup manusia, mau tau kenapa Aizen bisa tobat? Aizen tobat karena dia selalu rajin menonton acara 'Hati ke Hati Bersama Mama Dedeh' yang ditayangkan tiap pagi. (sejak kapan mamah dedeh ada di Hueco Mundo?) sejak saat itu, Aizen berganti pekerjaan menjadi pengusaha pasir (di Hueco Mundo banyak pasir kan?) tetapi jualannya gak laku soalnya gak ada orang yang butuh pasir yang ada di padang pasir kayak gitu, alhasil Aizen bangkrut dan tidak bisa menggaji karyawannya a.k.a para espadanya tercinta. Untuk itu Aizen harus mengumumkan kegagalannya kepada para espada-espadanya tercinta.

"Aizen-sama! Ada apa memanggil kami?" tanya seorang(?) espada bermata hijau _emerald_ yang nangis tiap hari, Ulquiorra.

Aizen menghela nafas, "Jadi begini…" begitu Aizen memulai pembicaraan, para espada langsung menatap Aizen dengan tatapan serius.

"Untuk saat ini, aku tidak bisa menggaji kalian…" ucap Aizen sedih, keadaan menjadi hening.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

"WUAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" jerit semua yang hadir disitu dengan wajah yang benar-benar aib bin aib. Aizen yang udah tau kalau para espadanya bakalan nge-respon kayak gitu langsung make penutup telinga yang udah dia siapin dari tadi.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Nnoitra dengan wajah super lebay dan sok dramatis.

"Usaha pasir kita gagal, tidak ada yang mau membelinya…" jawab Aizen dengan wajah tambah sedih.

"Wuapppa? Bukankah pasir kita ini pasir berkualita nomor satu dari paling belakang?" tanya Yammy dengan tampang blo'on, berhasil membuat semuanya _facepalm_ terutama Aizen.

"Shus! Jangan gitu dong Yammy! Liat tuh Aizen-sama jadi tambah sedih!" tegur Harribel dan memukul perut Yammy.

"Berarti kita harus bikin usaha lain dong?" ucap Szayel.

"Tapi enaknya usaha apaan ya?" pikir Lilynette dan menggaruk-garuk dagunya.

"Apa kita jualan semen?" usul Grimmjow.

"Semennya dapet dari mane bang?" tanya Nnoitra sewot.

"Kita ancurin aja ni bangunan! Jadikan?" sambung Grimmjow dengan bodohnya, alhasil Ulquiorra menjitak kepala Grimmjow.

"Bodoh… kalau Las Noches dihancurkan, kita mau tinggal dimana?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan datar namun sarkastik.

"Gimana kalau kita jualan barang recycle?" usul Starrk.

"Barangnya dapet dari mana? Wong kagak ada yang buang sampah di sini…" balas Yammy dan memasang wajah '-,-'.

"Apa kita jualan celana dalem?"

"Jijik! Jualan mainan?"

"Dikira kita anak kecil apa?"

"Jualan ikan?"

"Oi bang, di sini kagak ada laut!"

"Udah! Kita jual diri aja!"

"NAUZUBILAH MINZALIK! ASTAUGHFIRULLAH'HAL'AZIIM! MASYA ALLAH! INNALILLAHI! DAPET DARI MANA KAMU PEKERJAAN KAYAK GITU HARRIBEL?" teriak Aizen dengan lebaynya, memang setelah nonton acara mamah dedeh itu Aizen jadi sangat sensitif dengan hal-hal yang menyimpang seperti yang dikatakan Harribel tadi. Harribel dan para espada lainnya langsung meloncat dari kursi masing-masing dan menjauh.

"Ya Allah… Maafkan espada hamba yang bodoh ini… buohoooo~" tangis Aizen menjadi-jadi, para espada cuma cuek bebek sambil masang tampang –siapa-itu-gue-gak-kenal-.

"Ehm, Aizen-sama mari lanjutkan rapatnya.." tegur Ulquiorra, keadaan pun kembali seperti semula.

"Jadi kita mau usaha apa nih?" Tanya Grimmjow frustasi.

"Jualan siomay aja…"

Seluruh espada kaget dan waspada, "Siapa itu?"

"Hihihihihihihihhi… Ternyata Ijen keren-keren bisa blo'on juga ya?" ucap suara misterius itu lagi.

"Siapa kau? Tunjukkan dirimu!" gertak Aizen dan mengambil stik baseball yang ada di dekatnya. Oh iya, setelah Aizen menyerah, zanpakuto Aizen dan para espadanya disita oleh Soul Society makanya Aizen gak make zanpakuto.

"Wey, selo wae atuh… kagak usah make ngancem segala…" balas suara misterius itu, kemudian sebuah benda berwarna putih merangkak dari bawah meja.

"Hieeeee!" jerit Harribel dan langsung meluk Grimmjow yang ada di sebelahnya, Grimmjow yang dipeluk cuma senyum-senyum keenakan.

"SETAAAAAAAN!" jerit Nnoitra, Yammy, Starrk, dan Lilynette berbarengan.

"Ane bukan setaaaaan!" balas gadis misterius itu kesal.

"Kalau bukan setan, terus apa dong?" tanya Grimmjow yang masih dipeluk Harribel.

"Ehm" gadis itu mulai berbicara, "Namaku Houseki Kuma! Seorang penulis amatir, komikus amatir, dan serba-serbi amatir! Muahahahahahahahaha!" gadis itu tertawa dengan nistanya, semua langsung sweatdrop.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Szayel dan Ulquiorra yang dari tadi diem.

"Aku punya usul yang bagus!" ucap Kuma gak peduli ama espada stoic dan ilmuwan gila itu, "Gimana kalau kamu jualin nih siomay?" tawar Kuma dan mengeluarkan gerobak siomay beserta siomaynya dari saku celananya.

'Buset! Itu saku apa kantong ajaibnya Doraemon?' batin seluruh espada juga Aizen.

"Mau gak?" tanya Kuma dan menurun naikkan alisnya berhasil bikin Aizen eneg.

"eh.. uh.."

"Apa? Mau? Oke, kalau gitu tanda tangan di sini, asuransi gerobak(?), ama asuransi jiwanya. Oke sip! Dengan begini kamu resmi menjadi tukang siomay! Bye bye! Semoga sukses!" kemudian gadis berkerudung putih itu langsung ngacir dan menghilang dari Las Noches.

"Dafuq is that…" ucap Grimmjow ama Yammy dengan muka cengo.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Nnoitra juga cengo.

"Gak tau tuh…" balas Harribel masih meluk Grimmjow.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sampai kapan kalian mau pacaran heh?" tanya Lilynette. Reflek, Grimmjow dan Harribel langsung berjauh-jauhan.

"Jadi, sekarang Aizen-sama akan menjual seluruh siomay itu?" tanya Starrk dan memandang gerobak siomay itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi… tapi, ngomong-ngomong siomay itu apaan sih?" tanya Aizen kepada Starrk yang ada di sebelahnya, tiba-tiba sebuah buku segede alaiumgambreng jatuh dan meniban Szayel, Grimmjow, dan Nnoitra sekaligus.

"Buku apa ini? Ada note nya?" ucap Aizen yang gak nyadar kalau 3 espadanya lagi menderita gara-gara ditiban ama ntu buku segede alaiumgambreng.

"'Buku panduan membuat dan menjual siomay'" ucap Ulquiorra menyebut judul buku tersebut.

"Ini note apaan?" tanya Lilynette dan Harribel sambil menunjuk ke arah note kecil yang ditempel di cover depan buku tersebut.

"Mari kita baca…" kemudian Aizen membaca note tersebut.

_Halo Ijen! Maaf tadi buru-buru pergi, soalnya udah kebelet. Hehehehe…_

_Mengenai buku ini, ini buku panduan membuat dan menjual siomay. Ijen gak taukan apa itu siomay dan cara membuatnya? Makanya, nih bukunya!  
semoga sukses! O iya, jangan jual siomaynya di Hueco Mundo, ntar gak laku! Wong isinya hollow semua! Kalau udah mulai jualan, jualnya di dunia manusia aja! Tenang, udah ada izin dari Yama-jii kok! Ingetkan kertas yang tadi di tanda tanganin? Oke sip, kalau udah jual, dateng ke rumah yaaa!_

_Bukan siapa-siapanya Ijen,  
Houseki Kuma_

_P.S: coba Ijen angkat bukunya. Kayaknya ada yang ketiban deh…_

'Ketiban?' batin Aizen, kemudian Aizen mengangkat buku itu, terlihat Grimmjow, Szayel, ama Nnoitra yang lagi semaput gara-gara ketiban buku segede alaiumgambreng itu.

"Ya ampun! Grimmjow! Szayel! Nnoitra!" teriak Aizen kaget dan langsung menepuk pipi mereka satu persatu.

"Jangan mati! JANGAN MATEEEEEEK!" tangis Aizen kagak karuan, Harribel, Starrk, Ulquiorra, Yammy, dan Lilynette langsung masang wajah –siapa-itu-gue-gak-kenal-. Saking stressnya Aizen, Aizen mulai menggampar mereka satu persatu.

"HUWEEE! JANGAN MATIIIIIIII!" tangis Aizen, gak nyadar kalau sebetulnya perbuatannya itu yang bisa ngebunuh ntu 3 espada.

"Stop- stop Aizen-sama…" lerai Harribel, namun Aizen masih tetap melakukan kegatan berbahayanya itu.

"Aizen-sa-"

"JANGAN MATI!"

"Aize-"

"HUWEE!"

"Ai-"

"JANGAN MATIIIII! HUWEEEEEE!"

"AIZEN-SAMA HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Harribel, Starrk, Yammy, dan Lilynette make toa mesjid yang entah darimana mereka dapetin.

"Ah hah? Tadi aku ngapain?" tanya Aizen dengan tampang tablo.

"Aizen-sama bisa membunuh Grimmjow tau!" ucap Lilynette dengan nada super nyolot, awalnya Aizen mau marah cuma gak jadi karena terlalu males.

"Jadi kapan Aizen-sama mau jualan?" tanya Szayel yang udah sadar.

"Hmm… besok deh…" ucap Aizen.

* * *

**~Aizen de Tukang Siomay~**

* * *

Keesokan harinya Aizen sudah siap dengan siomay dan gerobak pemberian Kuma.

"Semoga laku ya, Aizen-sama!" ucap Harribel menyemangati Aizen.

"Ya…" kemudian Aizen masuk ke garganta dan sampai di kota Karakura.

'Menurut buku panduan, kita harus mengucap kata 'siomay' dengan volume yang cukup kencang…' Aizen mengingat isi buku itu.

"Siomay, siomaaay…." Ucap Aizen dan terus berjalan menelusuri kota Karakura itu.

"Siomay, siomaaaay…" ulang Aizen. Dari kejauhan terlihat dua orang gadis sedang berjalan. Gadis pertama berambut hitam pendek dan terlihat tomboy, sedang gadis yang satu lagi berambut coklat terang dengan jepit berbentuk bunga di pelipisnya.

"Eh Orihime, ada siomay tuh! Mau gak?" tawar gadis tomboy itu.

"Eh, boleh deh… mumpung duit lagi banyak dan aku emang lagi laper…" ucap Orihime dan tersenyum gembira.

"Siomaynya neng?" tanya Aizen masih mengikuti buku panduan tersebut. Orihime yang menyadari bahwa itu Aizen langsung kaget dan tidak sengaja berteriak.

"A-AIZEN?" Orihime menunjuk ke arah Aizen dengan memasang wajah –cius-loe-jadi-tukang-siomay-.

"Ah, Orihime… lama tak jumpa ya…" sapa Aizen dan tersenyum ramah.

"Ternyata sekarang Aizen-san jadi tukang siomay ya?" tanya Orihime agak terkejut.

"Begitulah… usaha pasirku bangkrut, jadi aku ganti pekerjaan…" jelas Aizen dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang emang gatal.

"Kalau gitu aku pesen siomaynya yang 3 ribu ya! Tatsuki-chan mau yang berapa ribu?" tanya Orihime dan memberikan uangnya kepada Aizen.

"Aku juga yang 3 ribu deh…" Tatsuki memberikan uangnya.

"Dah Aizen-san! Semoga sukses ya!" pamit Orihime dan berlalu, Aizen hanya tersenyum dan kembali berjualan siomay.

"Siomay, sio-"

"Haaaai! Ketemu lagiii!" panggil Kuma yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Aizen.

"Waa! Siomay terbang trus dimakan Touseen!" latah Aizen, Kuma yang berdiri di depan Aizen langsung ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Udah latahnya?" tanya Kuma dengan datar.

"Udah…" jawab Aizen.

"Siomaynya laku?" tanya Kuma dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Eh, iya laku…" jawab Aizen dengan tatapan eneg.

"Bagus… bagus! Anak pintar…" puji Kuma layaknya memuji seorang anak TK yang behasil mengancingkan baju sendiri.

'Gue bukan anak elo!' batin Aizen kesel.

"Kalau gitu… aku mau beli siomay juga!" ucap Kuma dan nyengir kuda.

"iya, mau yang berapa?" tanya Aizen dengan ramah yang dipaksakan.

"ehm… yang 5 ribu deh! Soalnya aku laper bangeeet!" ucap Kuma dengan sok imut, berhasil membuat Aizen mau muntah.

"Nih" Aizen memberikan sebungkus siomay kepada gadis berkerudung itu.

"Makasih Ijen! Nih duitnya! Kembaliannya ambil aja! Byee~!" lagi-lagi Kuma langsung ngacir tanpa memberi kesempatan Aizen untuk bicara.

"Dasar aneh…" gumam Aizen dan kembali berjualan siomay.

* * *

**~Aizen de Tukang Siomay~**

* * *

"Yaaay! Aizen-sama udah pulaaang!" ucap Lilynette senang dan loncat-loncat gak jelas kayak pocong.

"Selamat datang Aizen-sama…" ucap Ulquiorra dan Szayel berbarengan.

"Gimana Aizen-sama? Siomaynya laku?" tanya Grimmjow yang lagi leyeh-leyeh gak jelas di atas sofa.

"Ya, alhamdulillah siomay kita laku…" ucap Aizen dan duduk di kursi.

"Ada sisa gak? Kalau ada sisa, aku mau dong…" pinta Harribel dengan nada manja.

"Ada, tapi tinggal dikit…" ucap Aizen dan menyerahkan sisa siomay ke Harribel.

"Yaay! Makasih Aizen-sama!" ucap Harribel dan langsung memakan siomay tersebut.

"Jadi, Aizen-sama bakal buka usaha siomay?" tanya Nnoitra.

"Ya.." ucap Aizen, "Mulai saat ini hingga kedepan, kita akan berjualan siomay!" ucap Aizen dan disambut oleh sorak-sorai espada-espadanya.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Haaa… endingnya ngatung ya? Maaf ya, habis saya bingung sih mau bikinnya kayak gimana… o iya, ngomong-ngomong Houseki Kuma itu sebetulnya adalah author! Bisa dibilang author dalam anime/manga mode.  
Oke minna…

Mind to review? OwO


End file.
